Talk:Data Mining
Nice name :-) -Ellisthion 03:29, 6 November 2006 (CST) :The NPCs you have to talk to for the quest are even better. You have to talk to Lahri, Moh, and Kurli...in other words, you talk to the THREE STOOGES of Larry, Moe, and Curly! The NPC dialogue confirms the joke("Moh" says "Oh, a wise guy eh?", which is a common Moe line, and "Kurli" says "I'm trying to think but nothing happens" which is a line often used by Curly). Stooges references=AWESOME. DKS01 03:59, 16 November 2006 (CST) : ditto that... Seems to be some information system related name... (reminds me of the nightmare that I went through with that subject) Xiao1985 15:42, 24 November 2006 (CST) ::Of course! I can't believe I missed the stooges! -Ellisthion 17:47, 26 November 2006 (CST) Requirements Incomplete The requirements state only the "Master of Whispers must be in your party". This is incomplete as I joined with another character who brought Master of Whispers. No quest is offered to me. Some details: I chose the Margrid story-line fork, so I don't currently have access to Whispers. I have completed Dasha Vestibule, but have not complete the Primary Quest, Pledge of the Merchant Princes in order to make the Grand Court of Sebelkeh mission available. -- Mike Arms 22:58, 27 July 2007 (CDT) : Just a follow-on, I've now completed the Grand Court of Sebelkeh mission and still when I join with my friend who brings Master of Whispers in our Party, no quest is offered to me. This is true whether I or my friend is the party leader. One more detail (though it should not matter), my friend has already completed all of the quests offered by Belgun the Quarry Master in Vehjin Mines including Data Mining. -- Mike Arms 08:15, 28 July 2007 (CDT) : Another test: joined a party with a friend who brought Master of Whispers and who hasn't done the Data Mining quest. He is offered the quest, and I am not. This is true whether he leads or I lead. -- Mike Arms 11:36, 28 July 2007 (CDT) : More testing: In the following, I would complete one quest or mission, and then join a party led by my friend who brings Master of Whispers and has not done the Data Mining quest yet. In each case, he is offered the quest and I am not. :* completed quest: Attack at the Kodash :* completed quest: Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger :* completed mission: Nundu Bay :* completed quest: Heart or Mind: Garden in Danger :* completed mission: Jennur's Horde :* completed mission: Rilohn Refuge :* completed mission: Dzagonur Bastion : I had high hopes that completion of one of those last two missions was needed as they both require Master of Whispers in your party to enter, and the Data Mining quest requires him in your party to receive. But still no go. -- Mike Arms 18:24, 28 July 2007 (CDT) : More testing: I completed the following quests and checked once at the end: :* completed quest: Eavesdropping :* completed quest: Weird Waters :* completed quest: Centaur Concerns : Still no-go. Then I checked after completing each of these (with same effect): :* completed quest: Crossing the Desolation :* completed mission: Gate of Desolation : -- Mike Arms 00:50, 29 July 2007 (CDT) : More testing: In the following, I would complete one quest or mission, and then join a party led by my friend who brings Master of Whispers and has not done the Data Mining quest yet. In each case, he is offered the quest and I am not. :* completed quest: A Deal's a Deal :* completed quest: Wayward Guide :* completed quest: Horde of Darkness :* completed mission: Ruins of Morah :* completed quest: A Brief Introduction :* completed quest: Between a Rock... :* completed quest: Population Control :* completed quest: The Show Must Go On :* completed quest: Destroy the Harpies :* completed quest: A Sound of Ancient Horns :* completed quest: The Search for Survivors :* completed quest: Reclaiming the Temple :-- Mike Arms 03:07, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::I'm thinking the requirement is that the specific character must have Master of Whispers unlocked *besides* having him in the party at the time. —Dr Ishmael 20:12, 15 August 2007 (CDT)